Blood or Family
by emeraldphoenix23
Summary: Bella is actually Dean and Sam's little sister. The Cullen's and the pack know all about her past and who her family is, but they don't care. What happens when her blood family meets her new one and secrets come out? Full summary inside. On hiatus
1. Preface

Full summary: Bella is the younger sister of Dean and Sam. The Cullen's and the pack are well aware of her past and who her family is, but it doesn't affect their relationship. So what happens when John, Dean, Sam, Jo, Ellen, and Bobby come to Forks for Bella's graduation. Will they find out that in their eyes Bella has betrayed them and if so can they accept her choice? Or will Bella have to choose between her blood or her new family? Nothing like a graduation to bring everyone together and for secrets to be revealed.

PREFACE

My name is Isabella Marie Winchester, but I prefer Bella. I'm the Daughter of John and Mary Winchester and I have two big brothers; Sam and Dean. I've lived in Forks, Washington with my mother's brother Chief of Police Charlie Swan for two years; before that I lived with Charlie's ex wife Renee in Phoenix and before that I moved around a lot due to the fact that my family are supernatural hunters.

Three years ago John, my brother Dean, and I had a falling out and that's why I moved away. You see when I was 6 months old a demon (yes they exist) killed my mother in my nursery and John has always blamed me for it. Then as I got older I started to look a lot like my mom; medium blonde hair and blue eyes and he started resenting me. So at 11 I started dying my hair brown and wearing brown contacts hoping John wouldn't resent me so much…didn't work out though. My brothers basically raised me and until 3 years ago Dean and I were close. When I was 15 it all came to a head and I just couldn't take it anymore;

_(Flash back 3years)_

_We were in Phoenix on a case, Dean had gone to get some grub, John was on the phone yelling at Sam again, and I was sitting in a chair reading Wuthering Heights. After about 10 minutes I heard John slam the phone down and come into the living room._

_"Damn stupid boy abandoning his family." John mumbled._

_I hated the fact that Sam got treated like crap all because he didn't want this life we had; "He isn't stupid he just doesn't want this life." I said never looking up from my book._

_"Don't you go and defend him; wait I forget you two defend each other since both of you like to hurt your family." John growled at me._

_I lowered my book and looked him dead in the eye, "So you're going to bring up mom again?"_

_"It's your fault; if we hadn't of had you she would still be alive." John said._

_That was it; I slammed my book shut, "Oh yes John I choose to be born into this fucked up family." I said sarcastically. I was so angry I couldn't handle this anymore. I walked over to him and let him have it, "I am so sick you pinning that on me every time something goes wrong or you're pissed. I was six months old; I couldn't do anything, but where were you at? Oh that's right you were down stairs asleep as she was killed." I yelled._

_The moment I finished he raised his hand and backhanded me. I lost my balance and fell hitting my head on the nightstand. I sat up and could feel the blood flowing down my face. I ran to my room, locked it, and called Renee while I packed. Within ten minutes she was here and came in screaming at John. I opened my door and walked out not even bothering to look back. (end flash back)_

I haven't seen or talked to John or Dean since, but I keep in contact with Sam. He is back to hunting after his girlfriend Jessica was killed by the same demon as our mom. I know a lot of other hunters too, but my three favorites who I consider family are Bobby Singer (who is like an uncle to me,), Ellen Harvell (who is one of the toughest, but sweetest ladies you've ever met) and Ellen's daughter Jo who I consider to be my big sister. None of them know why I left, but they know John and I have never had a good relationship. Sam and Uncle Charlie are the only two that do know the whole story including the fact that I'm dating a vampire named Edward, my best friend Jake is a werewolf, and after graduation I have decided I want to be turned into a vampire.

I love Edward with all my heart and soul and want to be with him forever. Jake doesn't like it one bit because he says he loves me and I know it's true and I love him, but I love Edward more. Edward, his family, Jake, and the pack (the other werewolves) know all about me except why John and I don't talk.

As if my life isn't complicated enough I have a psychotic red headed vampire named Victoria who wants to kill me. A year ago her mate James tried to kill me, but didn't succeed. Edward and his family killed James and now she wants a mate for a mate. I keep trying to get Edward and Jake to quit treating me like I'm defenseless, but they won't listen. I learned how to fight when I was 6 and I know I can handle myself, but every time I bring it up they never let me get a word in; they are absolutely clueless to the fact that I can kick some ass.

"Bella, Sam's on the phone." Charlie yells from downstairs.

I smiled as I picked up the phone, "Hey big brother what's up?" I asked.

"Not much little sister just checking up on you; making sure you haven't died yet." Sam replied. The whole death thing was an inside joke since we were always in some sort of danger.

"I'm still here and kicking," I said laughing. "Hey I'm glad you called; I already called Bobby, Ellen and Jo and their coming. I graduate in two weeks; think you can make it?" I asked.

"Bella what kind of big brother would I be if I missed my favorite little sister's graduation." he feigned hurt.

"Sam I'm your only little sister." I replied. "Think you can get away from Dean?"

"Not possible; besides he wants to come. Bella he misses you and you can't hold how he feels against you since he doesn't know the truth." Sam replied.

"Ok fine he can come." I said.

"Also Dad is coming." Sam said quietly.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Yea we've been hunting with Dad and Bobby called him about your graduation hoping maybe you two can reconcile or some crap." Sam said.

"No; wait not no, but hell no Sam. I don't want him here and think about my friends." I said meaning the Cullen's and the pack.

"Bella either way he is coming, but if we do it like this things won't be so bad. Don't worry he won't find out." Sam said trying to assure me.

"And if he does Sam. John is a shitty father, but a damn good hunter. I won't let him ruin my life or hurt anyone in it." I said with warning.

"If he does you can count that I will be standing right with you." Sam said.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I asked.

"No, but this way it's on your terms." Sam said.

"Fine, but he starts anything I get the first hit." I said.

"Deal." Sam said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Portland; I'm taking a flight out and should be in Port Angeles tonight at 10. Think you can pick me up?" he asked.

"Sure Sammy boy; I'll see you tonight." I said.

"See you tonight Lily Bells." Sam said and hung up.

I took a deep breathe and went into the kitchen to tell Charlie; I just hoped he didn't shoot John while the Cullen's were around otherwise it would be a feeding frenzy.

A/N: Ok so what do you think? Please review and let me know. To clarify the timeline; John is not dead and neither is Azazeal. Ellen and Jo have already met the Winchester boys. I hope you like it; the more reviews I get the quicker I update.


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 1: Finding Out

**Sam W. Point of View**

After I hung up with Bella I headed over to the diner where Dean and Dad were. I didn't blame Bella for not wanting them to come. Dean was under the impression that Bells had just abandoned them like I did; he was completely clueless to what really happened. Dad never said those hurtful things about Bella around Dean because before Bella left Dean and her were tight. I was going to be watching Dad like a hawk because I didn't want anything to ruin Bella's happiness. After Bella told me what happened I found him and knocked the shit out of him. He went on and on about how it was an accident, but that still didn't make a difference to me.

My mind started wondering to her boyfriend and her wolf friend and what they were like. Bella had told me a lot about them and their family and I remembered the day she told me about them;

_(Flashback 3 months ago)_

_My phone rang, "Hello?" I said._

"_Hey Sammy boy." my little sister's voice greeted me._

"_Lily Bells what have you been up to?" I asked using her nickname._

"_School; you?" she asked._

"_Vacationing in Mexico." I laughed._

"_You are starting to sound more and more like Dean." Bella retorted._

"_You still a brunette?" I asked; she always hated me bringing up her hair color._

"_You still getting called Bitch." she retorted._

"_Touché; what's up?" I asked admitting defeat._

"_Promise not to freak out." she said._

"_Ok." I replied._

"_I'm dating a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf." she said in a rush._

"_WHAT!" I yelled._

"_You promised you wouldn't freak." she reminded me._

"_Bella everything we know…" I started to say._

_She cut me off, "Sam the Cullen's only drink animal blood and Jake and the pack well theirs in their blood. They only activate the gene when vampires are around to protect people."_

"_Protect people?" I asked suspiciously._

"_Yes; they change at will."_

_I shook my head, "Bella you have got to be the biggest danger magnet I've ever met." I said._

"_It's a Winchester trait." she replied proudly._

"_What other traits to do we possess." I asked sarcastically._

"_Well there's self destruction, stubbornness, the list goes on and on." she said._

"_Bella why do I get the feeling there is something else?" I asked thinking she couldn't shock me anymore._

"_I love Edward and I've decided after graduation I want to be turned." Bella said._

"_Bella are you insane?" I asked._

"_Sam he's all I'll ever want." she told me and I couldn't argue._

"_You know what another trait is." I said._

"_What?" she replied._

"_Not being able to resist your little sister." I said._

"_So are you okay with it?" she asked._

"_NO guarantees until I meet him" I retorted._

_(End flash back)_

I laughed at the memory, but reality sunk in; after graduation Bella wouldn't be able to be around us anymore. Dean, Dad, Jo, Ellen, and Bobby would never accept it and would kill her. Then something else it me; at this graduation there would be 5 other hunters (besides me and Charlie) and one of them was bound to notice Bella's new family. It didn't matter though because Bella had always had a good head on her shoulders and I trusted her judgment.

I walked into the diner and sat down, "I just talked to Bella." I told Dean and Dad.

"Let me guess you can go, but we can't." Dean said taking a bite of his burger.

"Actually she said it was ok." I replied and Dean looked shocked.

"How is she?" Dad asked quietly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "She sounds good; she's been dating someone." I replied through clenched teeth. The memory of what he did still makes my blood boil.

"When do we get to meet him?" Dean and Dad said together.

"Ok here's the deal you two have been asses to her so I'm leaving in a couple hours to see her first. You guys come when Bobby, Ellen, and Jo do." I said.

"Why do you get to go ahead?" Dean asked getting mad.

"Dean let Sam do it his way." Dad said.

"Fine; I'm going to get pie." Dean said getting up and heading over to the blonde waitress; I knew he was going to try and score.

I looked at my father, "I'm telling you now this is Bella's life and we are going to respect the choices she's made. You say one word about her being the reason Mom's dead I will tell Dean, Bobby, Ellen, and Jo what you did." I threatened him.

"Sam it was an accident." he pleaded with me.

"You can say that all you want, but what you did is inexcusable and in my book unforgivable." I growled.

"Sam.." he started.

I cut him off, "No you listen to me Bella was a beautiful girl. You were harsh on her from the start and then when she started looking like Mom you were worse. You broke her and she tried to make it to where you didn't hate her so much; she dyed her hair and wore contacts, but that still wasn't good enough for you. The people she has now have brought some of her back and I won't let you ruin her again." I said.

We glared at each other until Dean came back, "What are you two fighting about now?" he asked.

"Nothing; I'm going to pack. See you in a few days." I said and left.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had been at Billy's for about an hour when the pack returned from patrol. Jake immediately grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"Jake…need….air." I managed to say.

"Sorry Bella." he said putting me down.

"Hey can I talk to you all out here." I said.

They nodded and we all sat down, "My brother Sam is coming…" I started to say.

Jake interrupted, "So he knows about us."

"He isn't the only one, my other brother Dean, John, and the three other hunters I talk about all the time Jo, Ellen, and Bobby are coming too." I said. "I don't want ya'll to get hurt so please be careful."

"Bella we can handle ourselves around your dad." Sam said to me.

"Look John may be a shitty parental, but he is damn good hunter." I said trying to make them understand.

"Where would you be if he found out?" Leah asked me.

"If he wants you he will have to go through me." I said patting her arm.

Leah and I had become good friends after all that happened and found common ground since we were both in the middle of a triangle.

"Which John will have no problem doing." I heard Charlie say.

"Uncle Charlie." I chastised.

"No Bells if John is coming they need to know the whole story; now either you tell them or I will." he replied.

I bit my lip, "The real reason I left is John has always resented me for my mom's death." I said.

Charlie scoffed, "Blamed you is more like it, he resents you because you look so much like her."

"But Bella has brown hair and brown eyes." Quil said confused, "Your mom had blonde hair and blue eyes."

I laughed, "It's called hair dye and contacts Quil."

"So you're a blonde; oh I have so many jokes to try out on you." Seth said grinning.

"Seth quiet; Bella is there anything else." Sam asked me.

"No." I lied.

"Horse shit; John hit Bella three years ago and gashed her head open." Uncle Charlie blurted out.

Immediately the atmosphere changed and became very tense.

"Ok calm down guys.." I said backing away with Charlie and Emily.

"Calm down Bella? That son of a bitch hits you and now he is coming here to play father of the year." Leah screeched.

"Look Sam and Charlie won't let him near me. Charlie is telling the entire story wrong. You know what screw it I'm not going to graduation." I said.

Then my phone rang, "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella why do I not see you at graduation?" Alice asked.

Damn psychic pixie, "Because I'm not going." I replied.

"You have to." she said.

"Alice look right now isn't a good time…" I started to say.

"Either agree to go willingly or I will force you." she told me.

Just before I could answer Jake grabbed the phone, "Look she's not going because her abusive father is coming and we all want to kick his ass." he growled.

"Jacob!" I yelled grabbing the phone.

"Bella we are heading home; meet us there." Alice said and hung up.

"Thanks Jake; this is just great." I said and stalked over to my car and left. I had no intentions of going to the Cullen's anytime soon.

**Edward's Point of View**

The moment we heard what Jake said my family and I stopped hunting and headed home. All I could think was how could Bella, my Bella, keep this from me? Now he was coming to her graduation and by my family's thoughts, especially Rosalie's which surprised me, her father was not getting anywhere near her.

We were close to the treaty line when Jake called out and asked us to meet him and Sam there. We did and they were standing in their human forms.

"We want to discuss the boundary lines." Sam said. "If there are hunters coming it will affect all of us."

"Let's not forget Bella." Jake said.

"We don't need you to look after her." I growled.

"I'm in love with her and that son of bitch is coming here; I won't leave her alone." he growled back.

"We can handle it mongrel." Rosalie hissed.

"Enough Jake," Sam said. "Carlisle would you be open to some changes?"

"Yes." Carlisle replied.

"Carlisle you can't be serious?" I asked.

"Edward Sam's right and it will mean more protection for Bella." he said to me and I knew he was right.

"Let's discuss this further at our home; Bella should be there by now." Carlisle said.

The pack followed us to the house, but Bella was no where to be found.

"She went to the house to get something; she should be here soon." Alice said.

"So what would the new boundary lines be?" Carlisle asked.

"With your permission we would like to be allowed anywhere except of course your home unless you invite us. You may go anywhere except the reservation." Sam replied.

"That's understandable and acceptable. Now did Bella discuss the situation with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Leah asked where she would stand if it came down to a fight and Bella said that they would have to go through her." Jake said.

"Carlisle we can't make Bella choose between us and her family." Esme said worried.

"OH NO!" Alice said.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Bella's future just disappeared." Alice said.

I called her cell, "Bella?" I asked when she picked up.

"Yes Edward." she replied.

"Why can't Alice see your future?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you to know where I'm going." she said.

"Bella please it's too dangerous and we need to talk." I pleaded.

"Edward I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I didn't want any of you to find out and now that the cat's out of the bag I need some time to think. I'll be back later tonight and I'll call you when I get back, but I gotta go bye." she said and hung up on me.

I shut the phone and ran to her house followed by Jake, my family and the rest of the pack.

**Sam W. Point of View**

I was sitting at the airport thinking about the graduation again when I heard a familiar voice;

"Is this seat taken?" I looked and saw Jo.

"What are you doing here?" I asked hugging her.

"Going with you to see Bella; I can't wait four days." Jo replied and sat down.

"Well she will be surprised; she's picking me up." I said.

"Just tell her I'm her graduation present; you did get her one right?" Jo asked.

"Yea I did." I laughed.

We sat there for a while until she spoke again, "Look Sam I saw you talking to your dad at the diner; what's up?"

"Jo I promised Bella." I said.

"Sam she's like my little sister and I want to know what happened. You looked pissed at him; what did he do?" she asked.

On impulse I told Jo everything about what happened three years ago and she looked ready to kill.

"That son of a bitch; how can he do that to his own daughter?" she seethed.

"I'm right there with you, but it's going to get worse once he finds out about her boyfriend and his family." I said and immediately realized I let it slip.

"What do you mean Sam?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

I sighed and realized there was no choice but to tell the truth, "Bella's dating a vampire and she's best friends with a werewolf who also happens to be in love with her." I said.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at us; "Keep it down Jo." I said

"Sorry, but how?" she asked.

I explained everything and amazingly Jo was on Bella's side, but then again Bella had the best judgment out of all of us.

"So how are you taking this?" she asked.

"If it's what Bella wants then I'm her side all they way." I said.

"Well if it comes down to a shoot out 4 against 4 seems like good odds." she replied.

"Jo Bella isn't going to put you in the situation to choose her or your mom." I said.

"It won't come down to that. Mom knows Bella has good head on her shoulders; it just might take her a minute to come around. Once she finds out about John though…" she said.

I cut her off, "Jo no; she can't know. Hell Dean doesn't even know." I said.

"He doesn't." Jo said.

"Do you think Dean would be so loyal to our dad if he knew what he did." I replied.

"Why hasn't she said anything?" Jo asked.

"It's Bella Jo; getting her to talk about something like that is like pulling teeth." I replied.

"Flight 189 to Port Angeles, Washington is now boarding." the announcer said.

"Well let's go and see if vamp boy is good enough for Hells Bells." Jo said using her nick name for Bella.

I smiled grabbed my carryon and we boarded the plane.

A/N: Ok so I hope you liked this chapter. I want to clarify something; Bobby, Dean, Sam, Jo, Ellen, and John all have nick names for Bella so when everyone hooks up you will find them out. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Thank you to everyone who has added me to their favorites or alerts lists. I'm sorry my updates aren't as consistent as in the past, but with school getting close I'm very busy getting everything ready and I have been sick so. I will update all my stories soon.

LOTS OF LOVEemeraldphoenix23


	3. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT!

Ok you guys I hate these, but it's extremely important concerning all my stories. As writers you guys know that when a story pops in your head and keeps eating at you, you have to get it out and put on paper. So that's what I've done….I've started another story that's a Covenant/Twilight crossover. Now as far as updating my writing process has changed; all these ideas have popped up and even though all my other stories have been outlined I find myself seeing them going in different directions than what I originally had planned. So the updates are going to be scattered because I have to work through these ideas, but don't worry I am not abandoning any of my stories. I hope you all go over and take a look at the new crossover; it's called The Covenant and Bella. I know it's not that much of an original title, but all the other ideas would have given away too much information and I like to keep things under wraps because I'm evil like that lol. I hope you all stick with me and enjoy the new direction the stories will be going in.


	4. Arrivals

Chapter 2: Arrivals

**Bella's Point of View**

I had gone home to get my necklace that would protect me from Alice's visions because honestly I just needed some alone time with my brother. I loved Uncle Charlie I really do, but sometimes his anger gets the best of him and the predicament I'm in now is a result. I know he was trying to do what was best, but there are some things that don't need to be said. Then when Jake blew up and revealed everything I knew it was going to get worse. Edward called me and I told him I needed to be alone; he wasn't happy. I knew he was going to go to the house, but I was already halfway to Port Angeles to pick up Sam.

I decided to kill sometime at the local bookstore until I needed to get to the airport. I grabbed my favorite book Wuthering Heights and read for about 2 hours until the alarm on my cell went off and it was time to go get Sam.

I waited outside the gate anxiously trying to spot Sam;

"Looking for someone." a voice said behind me which made me jump.

I turned, "Sam!" I yelled and wrapped my arms around him. "How did you get pass me?"

"Our flight landed early and we have been having coffee." Sam said.

"Who's we?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"He means me." Another voice said and I turned to see Jo, "I'm your present." She said.

"Jo! Ok this is absolutely perfect." I said and hugged her.

As we hugged she whispered, "Don't worry Hells Bells I know everything."

I pulled back and my jaw dropped then I looked at Sam, "Sammy?" I said.

"Sorry Lily Bells." He said looking sheepish.

"It's alright." I said and looked at Jo, "So what do you think?"

"I gotta meet him and if he breaks your heart I will kill him." Jo said.

She was my big sister and I was actually happy she knew.

"Now John on the other hand I won't forgive." She stated.

"You told her about that?" I looked at Sam shocked, embarrassed, and weak.

"Yea." Sam said.

"Bella its ok I'm not gonna say anything, but he is not to be alone with you." Jo said.

"Wow does Dean, Ellen, and Bobby know?" I asked sarcastically.

"No; why the sarcasm?" Sam asked me.

So I told them how Jake and Edward found out and what I was hiding out. Sam was upset about Charlie spilling the beans, but knew it was the right thing to do. Jo wanted to go and meet them, but Sam knew I needed time so we decided to hit a bar. I know me at a bar, but I used to go all the time with Sam, Jo, and Dean.

"Before we go out we need to get you changed; this outfit is not worthy." Jo said.

I just smiled at her and I knew exactly which store I wanted to go to; it was a little shop, but I loved their clothes. After about an hour there we walked out with 3 new outfits and Sam just shook his head.

"You know Bella you hate shopping, but with Jo you love it; explain." He said.

"Jo and I have the same taste and she isn't pushy." I stated.

"Yeah I'm not pushy like that pixie she told me about." Jo said as we placed our bags in the trunk.

"How did you get Uncle Charlie to let you borrow his Mustang?" Sam asked looking at the car I was driving.

"Actually it's mine now; it's my graduation present from him." I said shyly.

"You lucky witch." Jo said. "So where's a good bar that has dancing, drinking, and pool?"

I laughed, "That would be Rollers." I said.

"Alright let's go there." Jo said.

We headed to the car when my phone rang, "Shit." I said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"It's Edward." I replied.

Jo grabbed my phone and answered it as we got in the car, "Bella's phone may I ask who's calling?"

She put it on speaker so Sam and I could hear, "Who is this? Where's Bella?" Edward said and he was upset.

"I'm sorry Bella is busy looking very hot right now." Jo said. Sam and I stifled our laughs.

"WHAT!" a new voice said and I mouthed 'Jacob' to Jo and Sam.

"Oh is this wolf boy and vamp boy? Wow I can't wait to meet you guys." Jo said

"Who the hell is this?" Jake and Edward screamed at once.

I couldn't hold in my laughter in any longer and busted out.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward screamed.

"Edward, Jake…..everything is ok…don't worry about me." I said in between my laughs.

"Bella where are you?" Jake asked.

"It's not safe for you to be alone." Edward said.

Sam grabbed the phone at that point, "Trust me she's safe with me around. I would never let anything happen to my baby sister."

There was silence then Edward said, "This is Bella's brother Sam?"

"Yea it is and since you guys have had my little sister for a year she is hanging out with Jo and me tonight." Sam said.

"Now if you will excuse us we are all going to get extremely trashed while Bella gets hit on by a ton of guys tonight after she gets a tattoo." Jo said and hung up.

"You guys are horrible." I said laughing. Then I got to thinking, "I like the tattoo idea." I said.

"Are you serious?" Jo asked with twinkling eyes.

"Yea; I mean I have always wanted to get one and now I can." I said.

"Alright let's go and I'll get one with you." Jo said.

That was it first the tattoo shop then to Rollers.

**Edward's Point of View**

"They have got to be kidding…..Bella wouldn't." Alice said.

Jake pulled out his phone and called Charlie;

"Hey Charlie it's Jake; do you know where Bella is?" he asked.

"Yeah she's in Port Angeles picking up Sam; why?" Charlie asked.

"Well some girl answered her phone and said that they were going to get trashed and Bella was going to get a tattoo." Jake said.

"That would be Jo for ya; if you're wanting to find her I would go to a place that has booze, dancing, and pool." Charlie said.

"Wait you can't be serious; Bella wouldn't do that." Jake said.

"Jake she has been going to bars since she was 13 and she has a fake I.D." Charlie said. "Oh game is on later Jake and good luck."

"We're going to Port Angeles." Jake said and quickly we got ready and left.

Unfortunately the wolves split up and rode with each of us. I drove quickly for two reasons; 1. I couldn't stand to be in the same car as Jake much longer and 2. I was going to make sure no one touched my Bella.

**Bella's Point of View**

We had been at Rollers for about 2 hours and all of us were feeling pretty good.

"How's the tattoo little sister?" Sam asked for the millionth time tonight.

"Sammy boy it's fine; doesn't even hurt." I replied and finished my beer.

"Let's do some more shots!" Jo cried and we made our way to the bar.

I felt someone grab my hand, "Hey baby what's your sign?" the guy asked.

"Very original; do you get all your pick up lines off the internet." I said and yanked my hand away.

"How many guys is that tonight?" Jo asked.

"Do want a breakdown by the pickup line or hair color?" I asked taking my tequila shot.

"Little sister next time they come over here I'm cracking skulls." Sam said grinning widely.

Jo and I laughed; Sam, Dean, Jo, and I were huge 80's movies fans. Footloose, Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, Ferris Buller's Day Off, etc… we had seen each one and had them memorized.

"Sam I'm stealing Bella and we are going to go dance in the cage." Jo said and pulled me to cage.

I gladly went because 1. I was already pretty lit and 2. With Jo it was fun. We had been up on stage for a while and then I heard Pour Some Sugar On Me come on and really got into it as did Jo. They guys were hooting and hollering, but we just ignored it until two guys hopped up in the cage and started to grind on us. I saw Sam start to move towards us as the guy behind me grabbed my ass. I quickly whipped around and bent his hand back;

"Don't ever touch me again you disgusting pig." I said and pushed him out of the cage; Jo did the same to the guy behind her.

The boys left and we started dancing again and Sam sent more shots our way.

"Jo there is no way I can drive home tonight." I said taking my shot.

"Sam can drive." She said.

I was about to respond when I saw 7 very pale faces with golden eyes and 5 very big tan boys.

"Oh shit." I said.

"What?" Jo asked looking where I was looking.

"I'm caught." I said and quickly took my other shot preparing myself for what was coming.

A/N: Ok so what do you think the Cullen's and the pack are going to say about Bella? Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Trouble Is My Middle Name

Chapter 3: Trouble's My Middle Name

**Edward's Point of View**

This place did not look like somewhere my Bella would go, but here we were at Rollers the last place that fit the criteria Charlie gave us. We were walking around when suddenly I smelled Bella's scent over the alcohol and smoke. There she was dancing in a cage with a girl who I guessed was Jo. My family and the pack found me, but we didn't move; all we did was watch as Bella swung her hair around, moved her hips and got low as they say. Then two guys got in the cage and started grinding on them; at that point Jake and I started pushing our way through the crowd, but I watched as Bella grabbed the guys hand bent it back (nearly breaking it).

"Don't ever touch me again you disgusting pig." She said and shoved him out of the cage. Jo did the same and they went back to dancing.

I watched as a waitress brought them shots and Bella raised her glass to someone; I looked over and saw a young man with shaggy dark brown hair raise his back.

"That's Bella's brother." Alice told us.

Bella took her shot and said, "Jo there is no way I can drive home."

"Sam can drive." Jo replied downing her shot.

Bella about said something, but she looked in our direction and froze.

"Oh shit." She said.

"What?" Jo asked looking over at us.

"I'm caught." Bella replied and downed another shot.

"She is trying to calm her nerves because she thinks we are pissed." Jasper said.

"Damn right we are." Jake growled and I had to agree.

Bella jumped out of the cage and walked straight over to us followed by her brother and Jo.

"Hey guys." She said and I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"What the hell are you doing Bella?" Jake growled.

"Is this the pup?" Jo asked.

Bella didn't answer her, "I'm having some fun." She stated.

"So dancing in a cage, getting drunk, and dressing like that is fun?" Jake growled again.

"As a matter of fact Jake it is would you like to know why; it's because they don't treat me like I'm breakable. If all of you would open your eyes for two seconds you would see that, but no you decide to keep me in bubble wrap." Bella snapped at us.

"Bella you aren't like us…" I started to say.

She cut me off, "Where did Jo and Sam go?"

"They walked over towards an exit." Jasper said.

"Which one?" Bella asked alarmed.

"That one; they followed a guy and a girl." Alice answered.

Bella turned and ran to the exit and we all followed. We got outside and saw Jo and Sam up against a wall.

"Let them go." Bella said with venom in her voice and it shocked me and my family.

"Don't get involve little girl; it will only bring you trouble." The guy said and his eyes were completely black.

I saw Bella pull a knife out of her boot and look at the guy, "Being a Winchester, trouble is my middle name. Now I said let them go."

"Isabella Winchester; been a while." The female said.

"Hello Meg now we can do this the easy way or if you prefer the hard way. Personally I hope you pick the hard way because you just ruined a perfectly good night." Bella replied twirling the knife in her hand. She did it with such grace and ease I was mesmerized.

The girl lunged for Bella, but Bella dodged her and just smiled. The guy came up behind Bella and we watched as Bella started to fight.

**Bella's Point of View**

I dodged Meg's feeble attempt to attack me; honestly that demonic bitch always goes for the obvious attack. I could feel the guy moving towards me and I turned and clocked him in the jaw. He stumbled back and I kicked his feet out from underneath him.

Then turned my attention back to Meg, "You are always so predictable." I said.

She got pissed, made a mistake and I had her in a chokehold. She kept hitting me in the ribs and although it hurt like hell I didn't loosen my grip until I felt my hair pulled back and I was slammed against the wall. I regained my focus and blocked the guy's right hook and head butted him. Meg came at me next with my knife and I kicked it out of her hand. She grabbed my arm and started to push me against the wall which is what I wanted; I willingly went towards the wall and ran up it flipping over Meg's head. I placed my hand on her forehead and started speaking Latin to exorcise her. Black smoke came out of her mouth and I turned my attention to the guy, but he voluntarily left the poor man's body.

Jo and Sam were released and ran over to me.

"That's my girl." Jo said and hugged me.

"Dean will be glad you haven't lost your touch." Sam said.

I bent over and picked up my knife and placed it back in my boot, "Yea well just because I left doesn't mean I got lazy." I said. I turned to the Cullen's and the pack, "Thanks for the help; looks like I'm not as fragile as you thought." I said. "Sam, Jo I need some more alcohol." And with that I pushed pass the Cullen's and pack going back into the bar.

**Jake's Point of View**

What the hell just happened? I asked myself.

"I have no idea." Edward answered.

"Dude Bella kicked some ass." Emmett said looking all proud and crap.

"She was very graceful and precise." Jasper put in.

"Dude she was freaking hot." Embry said.

I had just watched the girl I'm in love with whip the shit out of some supernatural beings that I assumed were demons (Bella had told us their eyes turned black like all the way). The way she handled herself and twirled that knife it was amazing. I was also shocked that she could be that graceful being as she is so accident prone.

"Should we leave her here?" Alice asked.

"NO!" Edward and I screamed and we all marched back into the bar.

We saw them heading out the front door.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"What Jake, want to chastise me some more because honestly I'm not in the mood for it." Bella said to me.

"No how did you do that?" I asked.

"Jake I've been training since I was 5 in every form of martial arts. That's required when you're the daughter of a hunter." She snapped.

"Bella we should go home." Edward said grabbing her hand.

Immediately Jo and Sam got in his face, "Look dude if my little sister doesn't want to go she doesn't have to go."

"Yeah Hells Bells can handle herself and we got her back so run along home." Jo said.

"Jo, Sam, chill Edward is just worried about me." Bella said.

"What's there to be worried about Bells?" Jo asked her.

"Nothing Jo." Bella said and bit her bottom lip.

"Bella you only bite your lip when something is up so spill." She said crossing her arms.

"Nothing is going on. Hey let's go hit a dive bar and hustle some people." Bella said and started walking down the street.

Then it clicked in my head, "You haven't' told them about Victoria." I said.

"Who's Victoria?" Sam asked looking between us.

"No one; it's just a misunderstanding." Bella said trying to play it off.

"Isabella Marie Winchester either talk or I spill about Maine." Jo said to her.

"You wouldn't dare." Bella said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yes I would Bells; now talk." Jo said.

"She's a vamp that's pissed about Edward killing her mate." Bella told them.

"Why did he kill her mate?" Sam asked.

"Because he tried to kill me." Bella said giving a nervous smile.

"WHAT!" Sam and Jo yelled at the same time.

"When the hell did that happen?" Sam asked.

"About a year ago." Bella said, "Honestly it's not that big of a deal."

"Bella you have had a vengeful vampire bitch on your ass for a year and never said anything to us." Jo said somewhat hurt.

"You guys were busy and I could handle it." Bella said.

"What else haven't you told us?" Sam asked.

"Sammy not tonight please." Bella asked.

"Fine, but we are discussing this tomorrow got it." He said with authority.

"Fine; come on the night's ruined so let's go." Bella said.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Where's your car?" Jake asked.

Like hell he was going to take Bella home, "I will drive her home mutt." I growled.

"Now I see why you get so pissed at them." Sam whispered to Bella.

"Listen up both of you; neither of you are driving me home. That's what big brothers are for now you all go home and I will see you tomorrow at school." Bella said and walked away.

"Look I don't know you guys but here is a hint after a fight it's best to leave Bella alone." Jo said and followed after Bella.

"I'm not gonna pull the big brother routine tonight but tomorrow is a different story." Sam said with a hard voice and left.

"I would be scared if I were you." Emmett said patting me on the back.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because, big brothers are more dangerous than anything out there; including us." Emmett said.

I knew he was right; I may be immortal but Bella's brother Sam had scared me. Which brought me to my next thought; Sam was supposed to be the level headed one so if he scared me god only knows how Dean was.

**Dean's Point of View**

I decided to call Sammy and find out what was going on; yeah it was 2 a.m., but I needed to know he was ok.

"Hello?" a wide awake voice said.

"Sam? I figured you would be asleep." I said confused.

"No Bella, Jo, and I went out for some fun." Sam said laughing and I heard my little sister giggle.

"Jo came with you?" I asked a little upset.

"Jo sort of just showed up at the airport." Sam said nervously.

I decided to let it got for now; "How is she?" I asked.

"She's really good; you wanna talk to her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam." I said.

I heard shuffling on the other line and then heard, "What's wrong James Dean you still aren't scared of me are you?" my little sister asked.

"Hey lilisis." I said. It was so good to hear her voice and she sounded really happy.

"You finally using my old nickname again; I thought you were mad at me." Bella said.

"I won't lie, yeah I still am, but no matter was your still my sister." I said.

"Dean are you having a chick flick moment?" she teased

"I haven't talked to you in 3 years I'm allowed one chick flick moment." I retorted. I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Bella why did you leave?"

There was silence for a while, but finally she answered, "Dean I love you okay and I didn't want to leave, but I had to."

"Why?" I pressed.

"Maybe one day I will tell you, but for now don't worry about it. When are you coming down?" she asked.

"Two days." I said. "Can't wait to meet your boyfriend and this other guy that is apparently head over paws for you according to Sam."

I heard Bella break out into a fit of giggles and Sam took the phone again, "Okay Dean Bella is sort of drunk so I will have her call you tomorrow bye." He said and hung up.

I sat in my bed trying to figure out what was so damn funny.

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't help it; when dean said head over paws I couldn't stop the giggles. Thankfully Sam took the phone and hung up on Dean. I told him what Dean said and we all started laughing. After about 15 minutes we had settled down.

"Bella what else haven't you told me?" Sam said switching from fun to kill joy.

I sighed and decided to tell them everything. There was yelling because I didn't call them and ask for help. For taking Edward and Jake back after what they did to me. Then they decided they were going to stay and help with Victoria.

"Sam come on; you need to find yellow eyes." I said.

"Bella we lost mom I'm not losing you so end of the discussion." Sam said gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

I decided to drop it because honestly I was way too tired to argue anymore. We pulled up to the house unloaded the car and headed inside. Jo would take Charlie's room and Sam would take the couch until I got the guest rooms ready. I said goodnight and opened my door expecting Edward to be there, but thankfully he wasn't. I grabbed a shower, put on my shorts and tank and crashed.

A/N: Okay you guys so I hope you liked it and remember to review. For the record Dean's nickname for Bella is a combo of Lilith and sis so it sounds like lil-i-sis


	6. Changes

Chapter 4: Changes

**Bella's Point of View**

My alarm woke me up and I got up for school. Jo and Sam were still crashed out which didn't surprise me. I grabbed the keys to the truck and left them a note saying that the keys to the mustang were in case they needed to go anywhere. I knew the trouble I was going to be in from Jake and Edward, but I really didn't care. They had been so overbearing and bossy especially since Edward came back that I can't handle it anymore. I have to have some sort of freedom. That's when my cell rang;

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Bells." Uncle Charlie said.

"Hey Uncle Charlie what's up?" I asked pulling into the school parking lot.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up for school; the way Jake acted when he got home you had a lot of fun." Uncle Charlie chuckled.

"Yeah we had fun and I think I surprised the hell out of them." I said.

"Yeah well we will talk about it later; have a good day." Charlie said and we hung up.

I got out of my car and walked towards the school trying to ignore Alice, Jasper, and Edward's stares.

"Bella!" Alice yelled and ran over to me at human speed.

"Hey Alice." I said not looking her in the eye.

"Don't worry we aren't mad, just a little surprised at your actions." She said trying to comfort me.

"Yea well what you saw last night is a part of me that I've kept under wraps because you guys are always so protective." I explained.

"So why did you do it?" she asked.

I sighed, "Alice I appreciate the fact that you guys want to protect me, but I can hold my own and when Jo and Sam came into town it was like old times with us minus Dean."

"Your other brother?" she questioned.

"Yeah the four of us used to go out all the time like that; I miss it." I said sadly.

"Bella I'm sorry." Alice said.

"Don't be; look I've got history and I will see you all at lunch okay." I said and didn't wait for an answer.

Jasper was in my second period, but we didn't say anything since we had our final today. After that I pretty much counted the minutes until I would have to face all three of them. I walked into the cafeteria alone and there they were sitting with Mike, Angela, Eric, and Jessica.

"Bella, you're just in time; we are talking about my speech." Jessica said. "Mike and Eric keep telling me to embrace the clichés."

"That's what makes all good valedictorians." Mike reasoned.

"Jess doesn't need clichés; her speech is going to be epic." I said and everyone laughed.

Edward leaned close to me, "We need to talk."

I sighed and was about to say something until I heard, "Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen, but I am looking for my little sister Bella."

**Dean's Point of View**

After I hung up with Sam I talked to Dad and told him I was going to go ahead and leave for Forks. He was okay with it and said he would join in a few days. After talking to Bella I had to see her; yeah she had left, but I could forgive that. I drove the rest of the night and got to Uncle Charlie's at about 11:30 and knocked on the door.

Sam answered, "Dean what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well you two are here, Bella's here, I thought what the hell get the four horsemen back together." I said and he laughed.

Jo, Sam, Bella, and I called ourselves that since we always caused mayhem wherever we went.

"Well come on in." Sam said.

"Hey Jo." I said.

"Well looks like Dean decided to join the party finally." Jo teased.

"So where's Bella?" I asked.

"At school." Sam said.

"So how is she?" I asked.

"Really happy." Jo answered. "So your dad better not screw it up."

That was the wrong button to push, "Jo leave him out of this; he has done nothing, but be good to Bella." I said.

"Oh yeah was that before or after he hit her." Jo said and then covered her mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"Great Jo; now we have to tell him." Sam said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me what Sam." I said.

That's when he explained everything; why Bella left, why she hates Dad, and everything he ever said or did to her. To say I was pissed is an understatement; how could he do that to Bella. Finding this out answered a lot of questions as far as her hair and eye color went. I wanted to call Dad, but Sam wouldn't let me; he said I needed to talk to Bella first.

"Fine, she's at lunch right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"Oh I want to come." Jo said.

"No, you guys got your Bella time last night now it's my turn." I said and headed to my car.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and I turned to look at him, "When you see her boyfriend don't freak let her explain."

"I don't know what that means but ok." I said and drove to the school.

The cafeteria wasn't hard to find, but finding Bella in the mass of students was; it was like a Where in the Hell is Waldo picture.

So I did the only thing I could think of, "Excuse me Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm looking for my little sister Bella."

Everyone turned to look at me and I continued, "Have any of you seen her?" I asked.

No one answered; they were all shell shocked at me. That's when I felt something hit the back of my head, "Ouch Damn it; what the hell?" I said.

"Dean Anthony Winchester; do you have to make a spectacle of yourself all the time?" someone behind me asked. I turned and saw Bella standing up with her hands on her hips. "Well are you going to answer me or just stand there rubbing your head; I wonder can you rub your head and pat your belly at the same time?" she asked.

I smirked and walked over to her, "Now is throwing an apple at your big brother's head an appropriate greeting?"

"It is when said big brother makes an ass out of himself and embarrasses the hell out of his little sister." She retorted.

"Brat." I said.

"Bitch." She replied.

I laughed, I called Sam bitch and Bella called me bitch; it was a vicious circle. I leaned and gave her a hug. When I looked over her shoulder at the peopled sitting next to her three faces stood out the most. They were as pale as a corpse and my hunter instincts told me what they were.

Bella felt me tense and whispered, "Dean calm down; I will explain and before you ask yes I know."

I pulled back and looked at her, "Then why?"

"Not here Dean." She said.

"Fine." I said and grabbed her bag pulling her away.

"Where are you going Bella?" the bronze hair pale face guy asked grabbing Bella's other hand.

I quickly whipped around, "Get your hands off my sister." I growled.

By this time the entire cafeteria was looking, but I didn't give a damn.

"Edward I'm going to explain some things to my brother; I will see you later tonight." Bella said.

"The hell you will." I replied.

"Dean back off." Bella warned.

"Bella I don't think it's a good idea for you to go with him." Bronze boy said.

"Stay out of this ass and I thought I said get your hands off my sister." I snapped.

"Dean, Edward both of you quit it." Bella said and pulled me away.

I whispered so he could hear me, "You're dead for touching my sister vamp." We got to the car and I turned to her, "What the hell are you thinking? Why haven't you killed them?" I snapped.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I kill my boyfriend?" Bella asked me innocently.

"You're dating a vampire!" I yelled.

"Yes Dean and I love him." She said.

"They can't love Bella!" I said.

"Yes they can; please let me explain." She said.

I listened patiently as she told me everything about the Cullen's and her life the last three years. I freaked a little at the werewolves.

"Are you happy with him?" I asked feeling defeated.

"Yes." She said.

"And this vamp after you…" I started.

"Is no concern for you or the others." She stated.

"Bella you are my sister and if some evil bitch is after you I'm not leaving you alone." I said.

"I will be fine and I won't allow you to get mixed up in this; you need to find yellow eyes." She said.

We glared at each other for a while until finally I spoke, "Okay we aren't going to get anywhere right now with this whole vampire after you so let's just drop it." I know it sounds like I was giving up, but I wasn't I was just waiting until I could get Sam and Jo were with me. Three against one, I liked those numbers better.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You will see." I said smirking. In all the chaos of finding out about Bella's vampire boyfriend I forgot about the whole Dad thing, "I know what Dad did."

Out of the corner of my eye Bella froze, "When?" she asked.

"Jo let it slip when I got to Uncle Charlie's." I said.

"Dean…." She started.

I cut her off, "Bella you should have told me; I could of protected you."

"Dean I know how much you look up to him and I didn't want you to hate him." She said.

We drove the rest of the way in silence until we hit Port Angeles. "Here we are." I said as we stopped outside of a beauty salon.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

I turned to her and said, "I want my sister back; I know why you started dying your hair and all that shit. No more Bella."

"Dean please; it would just be easier with John coming in…" she said.

"No." I said cutting her off, "John can kiss your ass and mine and Sam's. It doesn't matter what he wants; Bella this brown hair and contacts, that's not you and mom wouldn't have wanted you to look like this."

"Alright." She said and got out of the car.

I waited in the car for about an hour and a half. I heard the door open and the sight that met my eyes shocked me.

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't even look in the mirror because I was so afraid; I hadn't seen myself blonde in over seven years. I walked out of the salon and when I saw Dean's face I just about walked back in to have them dye it.

"It's bad isn't it?" I said.

"No, no, no," he said getting out of the car. "Have you seen yourself?" I shook my head no and he turned me to look into the window. There I could have sworn was my mother when she was younger.

"Oh my god." I said.

"You look just like her." Dean said smiling. "Now this is my little sister."

I stood there for I don't know how long just looking at myself; I had one picture of my mother and I had it memorized in my brain. The girl in the mirror was the spitting image of her.

"Come on; I want to officially meet your boyfriend, your friend and their families." Dean said pulling me away from the window.

We drove back to Forks in silence and I was still in shock at my appearance.

"We are going to stop by and pick up Sam and Jo; call your boyfriend and friend." Dean said.

I got out my phone and called Edward, "Bella where are you?" he asked answering on the first ring.

"I'm heading back to Forks; look my brothers want to officially meet you guys and the pack, can we come over?" I asked.

"Yes of course, but Bella what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just a little shocked right now." I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see; I will see you in about thirty minutes." I said and hung up.

I called Jake next, "You have some major explaining to do." He growled.

"Jake just meet me at the Cullen's in thirty minutes." I said and hung up.

"That the werewolf?" Dean asked.

"Yeah; Dean please try and behave." I said.

"I'm not promising anything." He said.

We pulled up to Uncle Charlie's, Jo and Sam were outside.

Jo ran up to the car first and started to apologize until she saw me, "OH MY GOD BELLA!" she screamed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked and then looked at me, "WOW." Was all he said.

"Alright you two yes Bella is back to being blonde and blue eyed; it's not that big of a deal." Dean said and then winked at me.

I mouthed thank you and we were off.

"So we finally get to meet everyone." Jo said, but she was still staring.

"Yep." I said.

"Should we bring in any weapons?" she asked.

I laughed, "No Jo; the most you will get is Rosalie being bitchy." I said.

"Well if she wants to be a bitch I can be a bigger one." Jo retorted.

We pulled up the house, "Wow." Dean said.

"You can say that again." Sam said as we got out of the impala.

"Esme designed it herself." I said.

Alice opened the door and immediately stopped, "Bella?" she asked looking at me.

I nervously touched my hair, "Yea it's me." I said.

"You look…." She trailed off, "You look different."

"Is that bad?" I asked regretting my decision.

"No just it's more you and I'm adjusting." Alice said and hugged me.

"Thanks; Alice this is my brother Sam and my other brother Dean and Jo here is my sister from another mister." I said

"Nice to meet you I'm Alice." She said, but stopped at Dean and became very tense. Next thing I knew Jasper was at her side, "Jasper these are Bella's brothers Sam and Dean and this is Jo."

"Nice to meet you." Jasper said stiffly then he looked at me and did a double take. "Bella?"

"Yes it's me Jasper." I said. "Look I promise Dean will be on his best behavior."

"Yeah right." Dean muttered.

"Dean I have been able to whip your ass since I was 7 do you want me to do in front of everyone?" I asked.

"Alright; I Dean Winchester promise to behave like a good little bitch. Scout's honor." Dean said and I started laughing.

We walked into the house and I took a deep breath before I faced the others.

**Edward's Point of View**

I could hear Bella and her brothers down stairs as did everyone else. I heard steps coming up the stairs and the first ones to come in were Jasper and Alice. I saw a head of blonde hair who I assumed to be Jo, but I was dead wrong. There standing in front of us was Bella, but she was blonde and her eyes were this deep blue. I was mesmerized;

"Bella what did you do?" Rose asked.

"I went back to my natural look; if it's horrible I'll dye my hair back." She said looking at me and Jake.

"The hell you will; if they don't like what you really look like than you don't need them." Dean said.

Jake growled, "This coming from the guy who sides with an abuser."

"Cut it out all of you; Dean just found out today and I don't want John brought up. If he is I'm leaving; are we clear?" Bella said with authority. We all nodded in agreement and Bella smiled, "Good, now let me officially introduce everyone. Jake, Jared, Paul, Embry, Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth, Quil, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward I would like you to meet my big brothers Dean and Sam and this fireball blonde is Jo my surrogate sister." Bella said and then she introduced us.

"So…." Dean trailed.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked.

Bella laughed, "Esme when it comes to Dean he is always hungry like the pack."

"Well then how about everyone have dinner here; Bella call your father and Billy." Esme said and ran off to start cooking.

The rest of us stood in the living room in awkward silence waiting for someone to say something.

**A/N: Okay I am so sorry for the long wait, but I have been so busy with getting ready for school, and then I went out of town I put this story on hold, but now I'm back. Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Family Dinners

Chapter 5: Family Dinners

**Bella's Point of View**

"Wow for people who haven't eaten a meal in a long time you guys can sure cook." Dean said with a mouthful.

"Come on Dean wait until you swallow to talk." I said.

He swallowed, "Sorry lilisis."

"Lilisis?" Emmett asked.

"It's my nickname for her." Dean said proudly.

"We all have nicknames for Bella here." Jo said.

"What are her other names?" Rose asked.

"Well I call her Hells Bells." Jo said, "Sam calls her Lily Bells."

"But you guys are not allowed to call her any of those." Dean said, "It's our thing."

"I can call her Bellatrips instead of Bellatrix from harry potter." Emmett said laughing.

"It's alright love." Edward said whispering to me.

I shivered and leaned into Edward which was a bad move because both my big brothers noticed this.

"You know Edward I think I said we were going to talk about your relationship with my sister today." Sam said.

"Hey I made it just in time." Dean smiled devilishly.

"NO." I growled.

Everyone at the table, (except for Sam, Dean, and Jo) looked at me shocked.

"It's a rite of passage." Dean argued.

"Not when the brothers are hunters and the boyfriend is a vampire." I said.

"I side with your brothers Bella." Jake said smugly.

"Well Jake I wonder if you would feel the same after they kick your ass for kissing me against my will." I snapped.

"WHAT!" my brothers exclaimed and walked over to Jake.

"You kissed my sister without her consent." Sam said.

"It was just one kiss; I wanted her to know what she would be giving up." Jake explained.

"What do you mean giving up?" Dean asked.

Sam and I looked at each other wide eyed, but before we could stop Jake he said, "She wants to become a vampire."

Dean slowly turned to me and pointed, "You outside now; the rest of you stay in here."

I got up and I passed Jake I said, "I'm going to kick your ass later."

"Would love to see you try." Jake replied.

Dean and I walked outside and to the edge of the woods, "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I love him." I said.

"You love him and you're willing to throw away your life." He snapped.

"And being a hunter isn't." I retorted.

"You aren't going to be a hunter; you're going to go to school, get a degree, get a normal job, and live a long life." Dean said.

"Dean I wouldn't fit in at college." I said. "Remember when I posed as a student for a few weeks; I was a freak with a knife collection. I don't belong in the normal world; I never have. Edward doesn't even want me to become what he is, but he is all I want Dean."

"You aren't going to change your mind are you?" Dean asked.

"You once told me that when I found the one I would know he was the one because I would be willing to give up everything for them and when I did find that person to never let them go; that person is Edward." I replied.

"Damn it; I knew that would come back to bite me in the ass." He said.

"Your very rare chick flick moments tend to." I said laughing.

"I'm still going to talk to him and put some fear in him." Dean said hugging me.

"Fine, but I swear to God if you scare him away your favorite appendage will be missing in the morning along with your baby." I threatened.

"Oh that's low my soldier and my car; you can be so ruthless." Dean said glaring at me.

"Hey you only have yourself to blame, you did teach me your ways." I teased.

"Okay one question and remember this is just as uncomfortable for you as it is for me; have you two you know?" he asked.

"Dean I am not discussing my sex life with you." I said and stalked back to the house.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella stalked back into the house with Dean yelling behind her.

"Bella you better answer me." Dean yelled.

"That is none of your business." She snapped.

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"Nothing." Bella answered.

"Obviously not; what did you do now Dean?" Sam asked.

"I didn't do anything, but since Bella won't answer I'm going to ask fang boy over there." Dean said pointing to me. "Have you…"

Bella interrupted, "Oh I'm sick of this shit!" she screamed, "You want your answer here it is. No we haven't had sex and before you ask the other question yes I'm still a virgin; are you happy now? You just embarrassed me in front of God and everyone." She went over and pushed him. "And now you're going to pay."

She walked back outside and Sam went over to his brother, "Come on man really."

"Hey I wanted to make sure." Dean said.

"You of all people shouldn't have any say about her sex life; if she wants to sleep with him she can." Jo said.

Next thing we knew we heard a car start up.

Dean searched his pockets, "Son of a Bitch!" he yelled and ran downstairs.

Jo and Sam started laughing so hard they fell on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Bella…just stole….Dean's keys…and hijacked…his….baby." Jo said between laughs.

Sam was more composed, "Dean loves that car."

Dean came back in mumbling curses.

Jo looked at him and said, "Hey you brought this on yourself."

"I gotta agree with Jo on this one bro." Sam said shrugging.

Dean looked at me with a death glare, "You so much as think about sleeping with her I will kill you."

"Actually he can't technically sleep with her since he doesn't actually sleep; all he does is watch Bella sleep." Emmett said.

"You what?" Dean bellowed. "What else do you do?"

"That is none of your business." Bella said standing in the doorway.

Dean snapped his head, "Where is she?"

"She is safe for now." Bella said walking over and handing him the keys, "But if you ever pull some shit like this again I'll strip the engine."

"You wouldn't dare." Dean said.

"You taught me all about that car Dean I could take her apart within an hour." Bella smirked and I found it very attractive.

Granted I had never seen the confident side of Bella, but I was loving it; as was my anatomy.

_Edward_. Jasper said.

I threw him an apologetic look, but I couldn't help it. Seeing Bella this confident and in control made me think back to last night at the bar. Watching her move, the way she handled those guys, in the alley way, knowing she could strip an engine…

_EDWARD_! Jasper shouted. _It's getting very difficult for me not to jump Bella._

I sheepishly grinned and turned my attention back to Bella who was looking between Jasper and me.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing love." I said.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Okay no PDA with the brothers here." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean agreed.

Bella laughed and I found myself even more aroused.

"Bella how about we go somewhere private." I whispered.

I could feel Bella tense when she felt my erection and she blushed.

"I'll walk in front." She said.

Emmett busted out laughing, but Bella whispered to where only we could hear her, "One word Emmett and your Jeep is going to disappear."

Emmett shut up quickly and Rose started laughing.

"We need to be going." Sam Uley said. "Thank you Esme for the dinner."

All the wolves left, but Jake.

Dean clapped him on the back, "Hey pup why don't we go have a talk, just you and me."

Jake gulped and looked pleadingly at Bella as Dean led him out.

"Dean play nice." Bella shouted.

Jo looked between me and Bella.

"Hey Edward can I we talk for a minute?" she asked.

Reluctantly I let go of Bella and followed Jo outside.

"Okay here's the deal; I won't stand in Bella's way, but if you ever leave her like you did you will be sorry. Now Charlie is spending the night at Billy's again so the house is free as long as Sam and I can stay here." She said.

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." I said. "But nothing will happen at Bella's."

"Yeah Bella told me about that during our shopping trip. Edward Bella wants more physical contact and you have got to loosen up. Just trust yourself like Bella trusts you." Jo advised.

We walked back in the house and Bella said her goodbyes. I decided to take Jo's advice to some degree.

**Dean's Point of View**

I wanted information on this Edward guy and I wanted to lay some ground rules for wolf boy.

"I want to know everything about Eddie boy and I mean everything including his relationship with my sister." I said.

Jake spilled all the info I needed; how Eddie had saved belle, James, Eddie drinking her blood, him leaving her, her going to the top vamps, and this Victoria. To say I was pissed was an understatement.

"Look wolfy I don't like you, but if my sister says you're okay then I will look pass it; so help me God if you try to force her to kiss you I will kill you." I said.

We drove back to the vamps' house and I found out Bella was at home alone with Eddie boy. I drove over there and stalked into the house. I opened Bella's door and saw her in just jeans and a bra.

"OH HELL NO!" I screamed and pulled my gun out.

"DEAN!" Bella yelled and Eddie boy flew out the window. "What the hell?" she asked scrambling for a shirt.

"I should be asking you that question." I boomed. "Let me explain something to you; until he and I talk about Italy he doesn't come near you."

"I'm going to kill Jake." She said.

I was about to retort when my phone rang;

"Hello." I said.

"Dean; its me." Dad said and I tensed, "Bobby, Ellen and I are heading up your way now; we should be there tomorrow evening."

"Okay." I said and hung up.

"What's wrong now?" Bella asked.

"Dad will be here tomorrow." I said quietly and Bella froze.

"NO." she said. "He's going to figure out what they are."

I grabbed Bella, who was shaking, and hugged her, "Calm down lilisis it will be ok."

"No Dean it won't" she said and stood up, "He is going to find out and then all hell will break loose."

"Bella you have me, Sam, and Jo on your side." I said.

"Dean I don't want you to have to choose between him and me." Bella said as she paced.

"There is no choosing." I said and grabbed her shoulders, "He hurt you; look I don't like you dating fang boy, but if he makes you happy I stand by you." I said and she smiled. "But if I ever catch you and him like that again his ass is grass."

Bella laughed, "I won't be a virgin forever." She said.

I smirked, "As long as I'm around you will be." I said. "We need to call Sam."

I pulled out my phone and called him; we needed a plan and fast.

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I figured this would be a good spot to stop. I don't feel as though this is my best chapter, but I hope it appeals to you my readers. I just couldn't figure another way to write it. Please review and let me know.**


	8. Important

IMPORTANT

I hate to say this but as of right now Darkened Twilight, Blood or Family, Witch To Choose, and The Covenant and Bella are all on Hiatus. I will return to them once my writer's block on these stories goes away. Right now in each story there are so many ways for this to go and I can't decide the path to take. I am sorry for this, but I want to give you all the best and if I try to write any of them right now my work would be sloppy and confusing. Sorry again.


	9. Come Undone

Chapter 6: Come Undone

**Bella's Point of View**

Dean left me alone at the house to go talk to Sam and all I did was sit there and think over and over that tomorrow John was going to be here. Everything was going good, granted I'm being chased by a psychotic vampire, my best friend and boyfriend are fighting for my heart, and now my brothers are joining the fight, but other than that it was smooth sailing. I just assumed I had more time to prepare, but now I didn't. I knew that if Dean had figured out about Edward John would now too and the confrontation would happen, but I didn't want my brothers to choose between me and John especially Dean. He has always tried to defend John's actions while all Sam and I saw was an absent father.

"Is everything alright?" Edward's voice asked cutting through my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said as he climbed in through my window.

"You're lying." He said and sat on the bed next to me.

"I know." I replied.

"Bella darling what's wrong?" Edward asked and forced me to look at him.

"You aren't going to like it." I said, but he wasn't backing down, "John will be here tomorrow."

Edward froze and just looked at me for what seemed like an eternity. When he finally unfroze he wrapped his arms around me and we laid down.

"Are you alright?" he murmured in my hair.

"I'm more worried about Dean." I said.

"Why?" he asked and I untangled myself from him and began pacing.

"You don't understand Edward all our lives Dean has been the one who defended John and looked up to him like he is a damn hero. Sam and I saw through all the bullshit, but Dean never stopped believing; he thought John was doing what was best. He has never been able to accept the fact that he was our father not John." I said. "I remember one Christmas John was out on a hunt and we were hoping he would be there on Christmas Day; of course that was when I still believed in Santa Clause and called John Dad. Dean kept telling us that he would be here, but as it got closer Sam and I knew he wouldn't be there, but Dean wouldn't believe it. It was Christmas Eve and we knew John wasn't coming, but Dean refused to let us think that so he snuck out and broke into someone's house and stole their presents. He brought them back to our crappy motel and he woke us up saying John had come with presents." I said.

"How did you figure out Dean did it?" Edward asked.

I walked over to the window and laughed, "When Sam and I went to open up our presents and Sam had gotten baton and I got a yoga video. When we confronted Dean he swore John had come, but Sam and I knew the truth and then we asked him where he got everything. Sam was upset and Dean swore he didn't know that Sam's were chicks' presents and we all laughed. Dean said John would have been there if he could and I said if he was alive. Sam and I had gotten something for John and we decided to give it to Dean. Dean refused to take it, but we said John had lied to us not him and today this day he still has it."

"What did you give him?" Edward asked coming to stand behind me.

"That necklace he wears." I replied.

"Dean is the loyal son." Edward said.

"Yes, he believes in John so much and when I saw the look on his face when he told me he knew it broke my heart. It was the same look Sam had on his face that Christmas." I said.

"Everything will work out." Edward said kissing my head.

**Dean's Point of View**

"Tomorrow?" Sam said for the hundredth time.

"Yes tomorrow are you deaf?" I asked.

"Well what's the plan?" Jake asked.

"Keep him away from you, the pack and the Cullen's and of course baby girl." I replied.

"How is that possible if they are going to be coming to the graduation?" Alice asked.

"We just work around it." I said.

"How do you plan on working around it?" Rose asked me.

"I don't know." I replied.

"He thinks better on his feet." Sam explained.

"How is Bella dealing?" Esme asked.

"I don't know; she wouldn't talk." I said.

"Is she starting to shut down?" Jo asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"What do you mean 'shut down'?" Emmett asked.

"She's starting to close up; I wouldn't be surprised if she starts to keep things from us." Sam said.

"Why would she?" Jasper asked.

Sam looked at me and I sighed, "Because I view our dad as a hero."

"HOW CAN YOU?" Rose yelled.

"This was before I knew." I snapped back.

"Look when we were kids Dean tried to explain and cover for our dad. He took it upon himself to explain why Dad wasn't around and defend the reasons." Sam explained.

Everyone was quiet at that point and I decided to leave, "I'm going to go talk to Bella." I said.

I got back to Uncle Charlie's and walked into Bella's room to see her asleep on Edward's chest.

"You out here now." I growled at him.

He met me downstairs, "I'm sorry; she asked me not to leave." He said.

"I know, but you and I need to set some ground rules; that's my little sister up there and no matter what that's what she will always be. So help me god if you hurt her I'll burn your ass." I threatened.

"Bella told me about how you idolize John." He said.

"Yeah, I did." I said grabbing a beer from the fridge, "But once he laid his hands on Bella….." I trailed.

We didn't say anymore and he returned to her room and I crashed on the couch.

When I woke up in the morning Bella had already left for school and Sam wasn't back yet. I called Jo;

"Hey you still at the Cullen's?" I asked when she picked up.

"Well good morning to you too." Jo said, "And yes we are."

"Are they there?" I asked putting on a shirt.

"Yeah, it's sunny out today so they had to stay home." She explained.

"Alright well I'll be over in a few." I said and walked to the door.

I opened it up and there was Bobby and Ellen.

"Hey Dean," Ellen said and gave me a hug, "My daughter here or have the four horsemen been causing trouble?" she teased.

"She's with Bella's boyfriend's family." I said.

"When do we meet them?" Bobby said shaking my hand.

"I don't know; where's Dad?" I asked looking for him.

"OH he headed over to the school to see Bella; you know just spend some time just them." He said.

"WHAT?" I yelled and reached for my phone.

"What's wrong Dean?" Ellen asked.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Jo;

"You miss me already?" Jo teased.

"We got a problem." I said and headed out to my car.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was sitting in English wishing Edward was here when I looked outside and saw John. He was standing by his car and then he spotted me and waved. I raised my hand;

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Mr. Berty said.

"May I please be excused I'm not feeling well." I said.

He excused me and I went to the office and checked out. I walked across the parking lot to him and for the first time in three years we were face to face.

"You let your hair go back to blonde and took out the contacts." He mumbled.

"Yeah." I said.

"Bella can we talk?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said, "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"What so now you can't talk to your own father?" he asked getting angry.

"You have no right to say you're my father." I hissed getting angry as well. "How dare you show up here and expect anything from me?"

He glared at me, "I expect it because no matter what I'm your father damn it." He said and slammed his fist down on the car.

We stood there for a moment glaring until finally he calmed down.

"Baby bell." He said and my heart broke; he hadn't called me that in over ten years, "Please let's talk."

I simply nodded, got into his car, and we drove to Port Angles in silence. He finally stopped at a park and we got out and started walking.

"How's school?" he finally asked.

"Good another couple weeks and graduation is here." I said.

"What are you going to do then?" he asked.

"Don't know." I replied.

"How about you start hunting with Sam, Dean, and me again." He suggested and I stopped walking.

"You're kidding right?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"No," I said, "You expect me to just start hunting like nothing ever happened."

"Nothing happened." He whispered.

I looked at him shocked, "Nothing happened, that's bullshit and you know it." I said "How dare you say that to me."

"I'm your father and you will respect me." He said grabbing my arm.

"You lost the right to be my father a long time ago." I said and yanked my arm free, "And if you ever put your hands on me again I swear to God you will regret it." I said and stormed off.

**Dean's Point of View**

"What kind of problem?" Jo asked as I got into my impala.

"Put Sammy on the phone." I said and I started toward the Cullen place.

"Dean what's up?" Sam asked.

"Dad went to see Bella at school." I said taking a corner fast.

"Edward is calling the school to find out if she's still there; How did you find out?" he asked me.

I was about to answer when I heard vamp boy say, "She left school about two hours ago and her friend Angela said she got into a car with a man."

"That's Dad." I said, "Look I'm pulling up the drive now." And hung up.

I parked the car and got out as Sam came over, "Hey how did you find out?" he asked.

"Bobby and Ellen showed up…" I started and then it hit me, I was so wrapped up in Dad seeing Bella I forgot about them and ten to one they followed me here.

Sure enough a beat up old car pulled up behind mine and they got out guns raised;

"Let my daughter go you bloodsucking bitches." Ellen screamed.

"MOM!" Jo yelled standing between them and the Cullen's, "This is Bella's boyfriends' family; they are cool."

"What the hell?" Bobby asked, "Bella's dating a vamp?"

"And she's friends with a werewolf; it's a very long complicated story, but 1. They aren't like the vampires and werewolves we have faced and 2. Just chill out and lower the guns." Jo said and they did so.

"Which one of you knew about this?" Bobby asked Sam and me.

"I've known for a few months." Sam admitted.

"I found out in the airport." Jo chirped up.

"Yesterday." I answered.

"I think I need a drink." Bobby said.

"Make that two." Ellen chimed in. "Now we will get to this whole mess in a minute, but what made you run out of the house like a bat out of hell when you heard John went to go see Bella?"

I cringed and Sammy spoke up, "That's a very complicated story one that I've known about for a while; Jo and Dean just recently found out."

"Bella always would tell you first since you got a cooler head." Bobby mumbled.

Carlisle came over to us, "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, our daughters Rosalie and Alice and our sons Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Bella has spoken very highly of you both."

"You'll excuse us if we don't just warm right up to ya." Bobby said stiffening.

"Completely understandable, but I believe we have more pressing matters to attend to." Carlisle answered.

Just then the wolves came out of the woods;

"I swear to God he lays a hand on her I'll rip him apart." Jake seethed.

"Who are they?" Ellen asked.

"The werewolves mom." Jo said coming to stand by us, "Don't worry that guy that just spoke well him and Edward are fighting each other for Bella's heart."

"She sure can pick them." Ellen said.

Just then my phone rang;

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is Bella with you?" Charlie asked.

"No she's with John." I answered.

"No John's with me. According to him they got into a fight and she stormed off somewhere in Port Angles." Charlie said.

"He let her go on her own." I said.

"Yeah don't worry we have gone a few rounds already." Charlie said. "Where are you?"

"The Cullen's; Bobby and Ellen just met them." I said.

"So they know; I have half a mind to hand your father over to them." Charlie said.

"Might as well bring him over here and let's get this over with." I said and hung up than looked everyone. "Bella and Dad went to Port Angles and got into an argument and then she left."

"Did he hit her?" Jo asked.

"Jo, John would never do that to his own daughter." Ellen said and we all became quiet.

Bobby was the one to connect the dots; "That's why she hasn't talked to him in three years." He said and I nodded.

Ellen started a string of curses while Bobby loaded his gun saying he was going to shoot Dad. I watched as Charlie's cruiser pulled up the drive and then my phone ring and the caller id read _Bella_.

"Baby girl where are you?" I answered.

"Sorry, Dean-o baby girl is tied up at the moment." A female voice said laughing, "Don't worry though she's still intact…..for now."

"Who is this?" I growled.

"Dean I'm hurt did our time together mean so little to you?" the female voice said and then I recognized it.

"Meg." I growled and she laughed again.

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter is kind of all over the place, but since right now I'm kind of all over the place it's reflecting in my writing and I'm sorry. I hope you like it and please review.**


	10. The Start

**The Start**

**Bella's Point of View**

I woke up confused and as I tried to stand I realized I was tied to a chair. I thought back to the last thing I remembered. I had gone to the Italian restaurant and had a bite to eat then I was walking towards a cab then whack.

"Well look who's finally awake." A girl with short blonde hair said and immediately I knew she was a demon.

"Yeah sorry I kept you waiting." I retorted.

"You are Dean's little sister alright you want to talk to him?" she asked putting my cell phone on speaker.

"Bella?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm here." I replied.

"They hurt you?" he asked.

"No just hit me over the head." I said.

"Meg you demonic bitch I'm gonna rip your heart out." Dean growled.

"Oh Dean come on look give us the Colt we give you your sister." Meg said.

"Dean don't you dare do it." I yelled and that earned me a backhand from the guy standing next to Meg.

"You know what Dean-o we have web cam set up so how about we web chat and you all can watch." Meg suggested.

"Sam get your computer!" Dean yelled.

"Dean don't you dare!" I yelled into the phone.

"Bella, for once shut up." Dean yelled back.

"Why don't you make me." I snapped.

"When I see you again we are gonna have a chat about you running off." Dean said.

I was about to respond when I saw Dean's face on the laptop and Meg hung up the phone.

"Now we can play." Meg said.

"Oh what are we gonna play first." I said sarcastically "Wait I know"

Meg turned to me, "What?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Come closer and I'll tell you…it's a really fun game." I said.

Dean was eyeing me suspiciously and I threw him my innocent smile. Meg leaned down so she was face to face with me;

"What game?" she asked.

"Meg gets her head busted." I answered and head butted her hard.

She fell on her ass and the guy behind me wrapped his hands around my throat and started choking me.

**Dean's point of View**

I knew that innocent smile and nothing good ever came of it.

"What is she doing?" Jake asked.

"I don't know but it ain't good." Bobby replied.

"What game?" Meg asked being eye level with Bella.

"Meg gets her head busted." Bella answered and head butted her.

Meg fell to the ground and the guy behind Bella started choking her.

"LET HER GO!" Jo yelled.

Meg held up her hand the guy released Bella and she started coughing then looked at Meg and smirked.

"See told you it was a fun game." Bella said then looked into the web cam, "So help me God Dean you give them the colt and you will beg for the demons to get you before I do."

Meg stood up and snapped her fingers, "You know what Bella I have a fun game too."

"Meg," I said and she looked at me.

"Calm down Dean I'm not gonna kill her….yet, but bad girls need to be punished." Meg replied and another guy came into view with a tray. Meg took of the sheet and revealed knives, "Now where should we start?" she mused.

"I know how about with your tongue because if bad girls need to be punished honey you are at the top of the list compared to me." Bella replied.

"Why isn't she showing any fear?" Alice asked.

"Because demons get off on that kind of stuff." Ellen answered.

"What are they going to do?" Esme asked.

"Torture." Meg answered. "Wow Bella you have some taste vampires and werewolves oh my."

"What can I say I like to be well rounded." Bella answered, "Now careful Meg those things are sharp." She said as Meg picked up a knife.

"Why don't you tell me how sharp they are." Meg answered dragged the knife across her forearm. "Does it hurt."

Bella laughed, "My tattoo hurt worst." She responded.

"Don't you touch her!" Edward roared.

The demons looked into the web cam and I saw Bella reach for the tray and grab a knife and slide it under her ropes. She gave me a nod and I knew what she wanted;

"Hey Meg how did it feel when you were thrown out that window?" I asked.

"Hurt like hell." Meg responded.

"Poor baby." Bella said and the guy closest to her punched her in her stomach. "Ow that almost hurt." Bella responded.

"I'm tired of these games." Meg said and we watched as she plunged the knife into Bella's shoulder and then into her ribs.

Bella never made a sound…..I had to hand it to my little sister out of all of us she could take the most pain; physically and emotionally.

"Here's the deal either bring me the colt or I start slicing off body parts." Meg said.

"See there's your problem Meg you have no patience. So why should they believe you….maybe you'll get bored while they are on their way and when they get here I'm dead." Bella replied.

Jo's phone vibrated and she took it out then nodded to me.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry but we can't go down the highway to hell." I said and shut off the computer.

"What the hell was that?" Edward yelled and grabbed me.

"It was code Ash got her location through the IP address the demons were using to air the web cam…..we know where she is." Sam explained, "Dean was telling her that we are on our way and to hold on as long as she can."

"Where is she?" Jake asked.

"Twenty miles outside of town." I said and grabbed my keys.

"We can get there quicker." Alice said.

"Maybe but you don't know how to deal with these asses so we go in together…she's my sister."

I looked over to Dad for the first time and shook my head, "When we get back we're dealing with what you did."

"Dean it's complicated." Dad started, but I cut him off.

"Not now…..right now our little sister your daughter is in some deep shit and we need to go help her." I said and we ran out to our cars.

**Bella's Point of View**

_Ash_ was what flashed through my mind when Dean told me that. Someone had called Ash and he was tracking the broadcast…..I really was gonna have to repay him somehow.

"Your brother just left you to die." Meg said turning to me.

I had been working the knife slowly cutting away the ropes that bound my right hand and I was almost free.

"What should we do with her boys? We could end her or we could play some more." Meg said an evil gleam in her eye.

I cut through the last loop and felt the rope fall away;

"Meg," I said, "Come here."

"You won't get the drop on me this time." She said as she stepped towards me. "Seems like no one wants to take care of little Bella."

I laughed, "See that's the thing you think I need someone to look after me."

In one swift movement I stuck the knife in her gut, pulled it out cut free my other hand and feet. The demon that punched me in the stomach tried to tackle me but I stepped out of the way and sliced the back of his neck as he passed by. I blocked a punch from the other demon and then kicked him in the gut.

Meg had finally gotten up at that point and charged me, but I didn't move quickly enough and she tackled me pinning me against the wall. I cringed as the force radiated through my body and hit my stab wounds.

"See you do need help. You are so not Dean." Meg sneered.

I head butted her causing her to stagger, "You're right I'm not Dean because my brother couldn't have gotten out like I did you lowly bitch." I growled and lunged at her.

I landed a couple right hooks before she blocked one, grabbed me by the back of my head and slammed it into the table. I elbowed her in the cheek and kicked her in the gut then headed for the door. I threw it open and staggered up the stairs trying to focus but the blow to my head was making it hard. I was at the stop of the stairs when I felt someone grabbed my foot causing me to trip and I put my hands out to catch myself. I turned to see Meg; I reared back my free foot and hit her in the head a couple times until she let go. I scrambled to the front door and flung it open.

I had lost a lot of blood and was starting to get weak but I kept running the best I could until I hit the main road and then I heard a horn blaring. I turned and saw the Impala; Dean skidded to a stop and jumped out.

"Bella!" he screamed and caught me as I fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Alright everyone I want to apologize for the long wait, but real life comes first. I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted it to stop here for what comes next. Leave some love you guys and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. I really appreciate it.**


End file.
